


"Her days, yes. And her nights...well. That's between her and me, eh?"

by KahlantheConfessor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahlantheConfessor/pseuds/KahlantheConfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Her days, yes. And her nights...well. That's between her and me, eh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Her days, yes. And her nights...well. That's between her and me, eh?"

"Her days, yes. And her nights...well. That's between her and me, eh?"

River Song sat in her cell in Stormcage. She was tinkering with her latest 'borrowed' device. She looked up when she heard the sound of the TARDIS materializing. She jumped up and dropped the device as she ran to the bars of her cage, just as the TARDIS fully stopped. River had the door to her cell open by the time the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Come, wife, we're going on a trip." The Doctor said as he held his hand out to her and as the guards came around the corner, the door was closing and the TARDIS took off.

"So, Sweetie, what are we doing today?" River asked, excitedly as she sat in his chair.

The Doctor leaned over and kissed her before going to the console. "Well, my dear River, we are going to Karn."

"Karn, why Karn? There's been nothing on Karn since the Time Lords." River said, confused.

"Exactly." The Doctor said smirking. "I do have to park the TARDIS somewhere that we won't run into anything or anyone."

"Why, Doctor, are you trying to chat me up?" River said.

"Always." He said as he parked the TARDIS and turned around. "Come, wife."

River followed giggling as he led her from the control room, deeper into the TARDIS.

Later, the two were lying in bed. River was leaning on her elbow with their covers slightly covering her. The Doctor was running his fingers up and down her exposed thigh as he leaned over her.

"That was amazing," River breathed, "As always."

"Well, I am quite good, aren't I?"

"Oh, yes." River laughed. They were silent for a few minutes. "So, another go?"

"Oh, River, when have I ever turned you down?" He grinned as he kissed her and grasped her thigh, pulling her closer to him.

A/N: Just a short little piece after Saturday's episode, which was amazing.

Kahlan


End file.
